Un Amor Inesperado
by JustFxngirl
Summary: AU RedQueen... Dia normal en Storybrooke, Regina comienza tener sentimientos y se enamora de una persona que jamas penso que lo iba hacer
Hola! Bueno no se que decir. Es la primera vez que escribo algo, mas bien un FanFic. Lo que no se muy bien cuantos capítulos serán vere a lo largo de como se lleve este fic. No mas que decir … Espero que les guste… cualquier comentario, critica e idea serán bienvenido.

* * *

 **Claramente, los personajes no me perteneces. Todo la historia es de mi autoria, basada en la serie Once Upon a Time**

* * *

Esta historia que van a contar ahora, se trata de mi. Quien soy? No sabes quien soy? Pues bien me presento, soy Regina Mills, lindo nombre verdad? Lo se... Por si no

conocen cosas de mi, soy alcaldesa de un pueblo, creado por mi, llamado storybrooke y en mi pasado fui Reina de todo el bosque encantado, pero allí me reconocían mas como la reina malvada. Que locura no? Te preguntarás como cree un pueblo, verdad? Bien te paso a contar.. Todo fue por venganza en contra de Blancanieves porque por culpa de abrir su bocota, mi madre mato al que fue Mi Primer Amor.

Cuando Blanca creció, luego de su boda le di una advertencia de lo que se le iba a venir. Poco meses después quedo embarazada. Y El día que esa criatura naciera lanze dicha maldición mandando a todos a un lugar en donde no existía un felices para siempre ni hadas ni criaturas mágicas. Luego de 28 años dicha maldición se rompió cuando " _La salvadora_ " hizo acto de su nombre. Por cierto esa "Salvadora" era la hija de Blancanieves de nombre "Emma" Swan. Lo demás de la historia es muy pesada y todo se hará muy larga y nunca contare lo que en verdad vengo a contarles…

La mayoría, que me crean historias de amor lo hacen con Robín, con Emma o con Maléfica, pero esta historia es muy diferente, quieren saber quien es… Bueno eso lo leerán mas adelante. Para darles un adelanto me enamore de alguien que jamás pensé que lo haría… Raro? No, no es raro, Oh vamos no me van a decir que jamás se enamoraron de alguien que en su vida pensaron que lo harían? Pues si yo lo hice… Bien para no dar mas palabra….

 _ **-Hmmm Ya terminaste? Puedo comenzar**_

 _ **\+ No lees que ya estoy despidiéndome**_

 _ **-No! Solo veo que sigues hablando**_

 _ **+Bueno yo -bufa- esta bien te dejo contar la historia.. Cuentala bien**_

 _ **-Confía en mi**_

-C1-

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, toda la gente de Storybrooke sale de sus respectivas casas a comenzar su día laboral, como siempre lo hacían. Aquella mañana Regina despierta un poco tarde mas de lo habitual ya que la noche anterior la había pasado en vela porque su hijo, Henry, estaba con la fiebre muy alta y estuvo toda la noche cuidando de el hasta que se le bajara. Hace la misma rutina habitual de todas la mañana dándose una ducha relajante, luego elegir el atuendo que usar aquel día, arreglar su cabello maquillaje etc. etc. Antes de salir hacia la alcaldía, entra a la habitación de su hijo para corrobar que este bien. Echo esto sale de su mansión, se sube a su coche y se dirige hacia la Alcaldía a comenzar su trabajo como todos los días, firmar y firmar papeles.

- _Debería contratar a alguien para que me ayude con todo esto -pensó para si misma en voz alta_ -

No habían pasado mas de una hora que la panza de Regina comenzó a gruñir, había salido tan a las apuradas que no tuvo tiempo ni de desayunar. Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse hacia Granny's. Al llegar a la cafetería se siente en el mismo lugar de siempre, al lado de la ventana y espera a que la abuelita o Ruby se acercase a atenderla.

- _Hola, Regina...Que raro verte por acá a esta hora... En que puedo ayudarte_ \- dijo Ruby acercándose a la mesa en donde se encontraba la alcaldesa sentada.

- _Hola_ -respondió Regina levantado la mirada hacia Ruby- _Pues... Salí a las apuradas y no llegue a desayunar_ -hace una leve mueca-

\- _Hmmm ya veo. Entonces, lo mismo de siempre verdad?_ -Preguntó, ya que sabia mayormente lo que iba a pedir Regina porque casi todas las tardes pasaba por la cafetería a tomar un buen Café con un poco de leche acompañada un dos medialunas.

\- _Sisi lo mismo de siempre_ -se medio rió y la quedo mirando por unos segundos.

- _Regina... Regina, sucede algo?_

\- _Eh?_ -pestaño varias veces saliendo de sus pensamientos- _si perdón estoy bien.. Eso._ _._ _.eso es todo._

\- _Ok, ya voy a preparar tu pedido_

Regina ladea una sonrisa y luego Ruby se va hacia la cocina a preparar el pedido. En ese momento Regina vuelve a caer en sus pensamientos, Que había sucedido hace minutos atrás? ¿Por qué se había quedado de esa manera mirando a Ruby? Pero principalmente su pregunto se redujo a ¿Esta empezando a sentir cosas por la mujeres? Nunca estuvo con una, sus dos parejas fueron Daniel… Y Robín, Dos hombres ni una mujer. Millones de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza piensamientos interrumpidos cuando nuevamente se acerco la joven morena con el pedido de la Alcaldesa.

Pasaron unos minutos bastantes largos en el que Regina estaba allí en aquella mesa y cruzaba varias miradas con la joven morena, que estaba del otro lado del mostrador, que ponía un poco nerviosa a la Alcaldesa y no entendía porque. Fijo la hora en su reloj y ya se había retrasado mucho ya que tenia muchísimo trabajo. Termino su desayuno, fue hacia la caja para que le cobren, pago y saludo gentilmente a todos y con una sonrisa distinta a Ruby.

Regina paso casi toda la mañana y mitad de la tarde en su oficina con todo un papelerío importante en su escritorio, ni magia podía terminar todo aquello, pensó una y mil veces en buscar a alguien que la ayude con todo esto.

Luego de unos minutos mas, Regina decidió darle su fin al día tan agotador que tuvo. Iba de camino de vuelta a la mansión cuando recibio un mensaje de su hijo que le traiga algo para merendar porque tenia hambre y estaba solo. Suspiro profundo y a la vez sonrió, quien sabe el motivo. Subió a su auto y condujo nuevamente hasta Granny's, entro allí, se apoyo en el mostrador y pidió la merienda favorita de Henry, en la espera de que le dieran el pedido, miro hacia todos los lugares de la cafetería ya que le parecía extraño no verla a Ruby allí « _Debería haber terminado su turno_ » pensó y murmuró para ella misma.

Una vez que le habían entregado el pedido para llevar, pago y se salió de la cafetería cuando vio a aquella joven morena parada en el poste que estaba en la vereda. Se acerco mas a ella y vio que tenia una expresión algo extraña…

- _Ruby todo bien?_ -dijo Regina acercándose y poniéndose detrás de la joven-

- _Si..si eso creo_ -respondió la joven con cabeza cabizbaja ocultando algunas lagrimas-

- _Ese creo no me convence mucho_ -hizo una leve mueca y agarra el mentón de la joven para que la viera a los ojos- _Se que todos tienen una mala imagen de mi, ya sabes el porque_ -bromea un poco para que se ría- _pero sabes que puedes... Confiar en mi si necesitas hablar con alguien._

-Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ruby- _Gracias_ -suspiro profundo antes de hablar- _Ya.. Sabes como es mi abuela, siempre vivimos peleando por todo -_ hace un gesto y se seca las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro- _Estoy algo cansada de todo esto sabes? Quiero hacer otra cosa, quiero saber que sirvo para otra cosa que no sea atender y servi_ r. -bufo desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia el suelo-

\- _Vaya si que tu abuela es algo ruda_ -vuelve a bromear para hacerla reír cosa que lo hizo- _Entiendo_ -continuo y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea luego que después Ruby había dicho aquello ultimo- _Creo que en eso puedo ayudarte_

-en ese instante Ruby levantó la cabeza de golpe mirándola a la alcaldesa con un brillo especial- _A mi? Como?_ -preguntó algo desconfiada-

 _-Pues... Estoy teniendo bastante trabajo en la alcaldía y la verdad que sola no puedo y estaba pensando seriamente en buscar a alguien que me ayude con todo eso_ -hablo con suma claridad y dándole a entender a Ruby la oferta que le estaba ofreciendo-

- _Aja... Entonces._

- _Entonces estaba pensando... Va se me vino la idea ahora, en que tu puedes ser como mi .. Hmmm Secretaria?_ -hace un gesto y espera alguna reacción-

- _Yo? Es-estas segura?_ -contesto Ruby algo desconfiada de si misma-

 _-Pues si... Podemos ver como funcionas y si no te sientes bien con eso, entonces no te... Como se dice, contrato. Puedes probar si quieres. Nada se pierde intentándolo_ -guiña el ojo-

-La joven pensó unos segundos ya que inseguridad recorría todo su cuerpo- _Bu-bueno esta bien_

- _Aceptas?_

-asintió la cabeza algo insegura- _creo que me ayudará_

- _Claro que lo hará_. -dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-

- _Pero y el horario? No voy a dejar de trabajar aquí a pesar de todo mi abuela me necesita_

- _no te preocupes. Puedes venir a la mañana y estar hasta al mediodía y después ir tu trabajo habitual. Te parece?_

- _Si, perfecto_ -una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ruby-

- _Genial_ -mira la hora en su reloj que tenia en su muñeca izquierda- _Uy que rapido pasa la hora debo irme, Henry me esta esperando._

- _Sisi... Lo siento… Gracias_ -la joven se acerco a la alcaldesa y la abrazó, acción que Regina tomo por sorpresa pero lo correspondió-

- _No es nada_ -contestó separándose del abrazo- _entonces nos vemos mañana?_

- _Si, nos vemos mañana_

- _Adiós_ -la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia donde estaba el auto. Condujo hasta la gran mansión para atender a su hijo el cual por suerte ya estaba mejor y no tenia mas fiebre.

Llegada la noche luego de haber cenado, la alcaldesa sube a su habitación para poder al fin descansar del día tan largo y tan extraño que tuvo. A penas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, su cabeza no paro de pensar ni un minuto por todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde en la cafetería. Las mismas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, preguntas que ni ella misma sabia responderse. Dio varias vueltas en su cama para poder despejar su mente para lograr dormirse, tardo unos minutos hasta que el sueño la venció y quedo dormida esperando al día siguiente, que podría ser el comienzo de una nueva historia.


End file.
